The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to toys and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to toys communication, such as a communication between a toy and a client terminal.
Children's toys in the form of traditional dolls, puppets, stuffed animals and the like have been around for centuries and are an enduring favorite among children—particularly among toddler-age children. A doll, stuffed animal or another similar toy can provide a much-needed imaginary friend, a pet or a playmate for a child who occasionally gets lonely or bored and also can be used as learning aids. For example, such playmate toys can also help a child to express himself or herself and to learn basic social skills that foster personality development and overall social adjustment.
During the last years interactive toys which designed to communicate with the child and/or with other toys have been developed. Such interactive toy, which may be in the form of a stuffed-animal, a doll or an action figure and may include a wireless communication/identification unit for communicating with toys in the proximity thereof.
Examples for interactive toys are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,773,322; 6,773,344; 6,290,566; 6,206,745; 6,022,273; 6,075,195 and 5,752,280 to Gabai et al. They are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,781 to Weston, U.S. Pat. No. 7,217,192 to Nishiyama, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,887 to Hornsby et al.
These interactive toys may be connected, via a designated wireless link, such as Wi-Fi connection or infrared (IR) connection, or via a network connection, such as local area network (LAN) connection, to a computing device, such as a home computer, with respective wireless abilities, an Interactive Television (TV) set-top box or a wireless router which provides Internet connectivity for the toy.